Harry Potter i Dziedzictwo Nekromantów
by Adwersarz
Summary: Harry ma dość manipulacji dyrektora. Gdy pojawia się szansa na zdobycie siły aby móc pokonać Lorda, przyjmuje propozycję.


Jest to mój pierwszy tekst, będzie to alternatywa 6 tomu HP. Jednym przypadnie bardziej drugim mniej do gustu, ale liczę ze częściej będzie się zdarzało to pierwsze. Liczę na konstruktywną krytykę. Poszukuje kogoś do betowania(przede wszystkim chodzi o interpunkcję).

* * *

**Rozdział 1**

Początek wakacji był upalny. Lato się dopiero co zaczęło, a żar lał się z nieba niemiłosiernie. Wiele ludzi wyjeżdżało nad zbiorniki wodne, a ci którzy zostali, starali się nie wyściubiać nosa z domów. Na Privet Drive nie było inaczej, z jednym wyjątkiem, a był nim Harry Potter. Czarnowłosy chłopka, o zielonych oczach spacerował po parku. W jego oczach było widać smutek. Dosyć niedawno stracił jedyną bliską osobę – ojca chrzestnego. Do bliskich nie zaliczał wujostwa, które traktowało go paskudnie tylko dlatego, że posiadał magiczne moce. Żeby było mu mało przykrości, stracił także oparcie w mentorze, który go oszukiwał całe życie, do tego doszła zdrada jego przyjaciół. Hermiona i Ron informowali Dumbledore'a o wszystkim co robił Harry. Dowiedział się o tym przypadkiem, dwa dni po powrocie z ministerstwa, przez przypadek słyszał ich rozmowę na ten temat.

_Harry'ego obudziła silna potrzeba odwiedzenia łazienki. Była godzina czwarta nad ranem, kierując się w stronę toalety, zdziwił się pustym łóżkiem Rona, przecież nie był on rannym ptaszkiem. Ale pęcherz zmusił go do przestania rozmyślań na ten temat. Wracając do łóżka usłyszał głosy dochodzące z pokoju wspólnego do którego drzwi były uchylone._

_ –…spokojnie, Harry nadal śpi, więc co mówił Dumbledore? – usłyszał głos Rona._

_–Kazał nadal obserwować Harry'ego i informować o wszystkim najczęściej jak się da, ponieważ pod wpływem tak wielu dołujących emocji może zrobić coś niepokojącego. Idź już spać aby Harry nie zauważył, ze cie nie ma_

_Wtedy w Harrym zawrzało, przez chwilę był bliski załamania, ale szybko wskoczył do łóżka udając, ze śpi. Na razie postanowił udawać, że nic nie usłyszał i sprawdzić czy aby się nie przesłyszał. Neistety to była prawda._

_-Przyjaciele od siedmiu boleści – prychnął Harry – jeśli myślą, ze nadal będą mnie szpiegować to już im na mózgi padł, koniec z tym._

Potter postanowił odciąć się od dyrektora i pseudo-przyjaciół. Upatrzył sobie za cel stanie się silniejszym, aby mieć jakąkolwiek szanse na pokonanie Voldemorta. Przy okazji zemści się także na dyrektorze. Harry zaczął powtarzać materiał z poprzednich lat, zaczął także ćwiczyć. Tak minęły mu dwa pierwsze tygodnie wakacji. Wrócił po wieczornym biegu do domu, zjadł kolację, którą stanowiła połówka jabłka. Zawlókł swoje ociężałe po wysiłku ciało do pokoju. Był to mały pokoik, znajdowało się tam łóżko, biurko i szafa. Na biurku stałą pusta klatka, oznaczało to, że Hedwiga wyruszyła na łowy. Czarnowłosy położył się na łóżku i próbował zasnąć. Nagle usłyszał, że nie jest w pokoju sam. Powoli otworzył oczy, i spojrzał na przybysza. Po sylwetce zgadywał ,że to mężczyzna ale nigdy nie można być pewnym. Twarz miał schowaną pod kapturem, był ubrany w szatę w granatowym kolorze. Po rozejrzeniu się po pokoju nieznajomy zwrócił się do Harry'ego.

–Nie obawiaj się, nie przysłał mnie Voldemort, jestem tu, aby zaproponować ci moc, dzięki której będziesz miał realną szansę na pokonanie Lorda.

–Co to za moc? I jakie są warunki, bo przecież za nic, nie dostanę od tak pomocy. – spytał Harry.

–Nekromancja, staniesz się nekromantą. – zaczął wyjaśniać nieznajomy – Warunek jest jeden, a konkretnie to tylko zgoda na szkolenie w zakresie wielu dziedzin magii oraz jeszcze broń biała. A zaproponowano ci to dlatego, że co kilka pokoleń w twojej rodzinie rodzą się osoby z predyspozycjami do tego aby stać się jednym z nas. Zastanów się to szansa dla ciebie. Jeśli się nie zgodzisz to proste Oblivate i po sprawie. Zjawie się tu jutro o dwudziestej trzeciej po twoją odpowiedź. – powiedział po czym rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

To było dziwne – pomyślał Harry, po czym położył się powrotem spać. Zastanowi się nad tym jutro.

Następnego dnia zielonooki obudził się dosyć wcześnie jak na swoje zwyczaje, ale tylko dlatego, że w nocy nie miał żadnego koszmaru. Powoli ubrał się w znoszone ubrania, które dostał tylko dlatego, że było za małe na jego kuzyna. Po 10 minutach wyszedł na spacer aby pomyśleć o wczorajszej propozycji.

Chyba wybiorę się na to szkolenie – myślał czarnowłosy – co mi szkodzi, może nauczę się tam czegoś przydatnego, a poza tym uda się wyrwać spod obserwacji tego starego pryka, tylko ciekawe jak się wytłumaczy moje zniknięcie. – jeszcze przez chwilę czarnowłosy dumał i postanowił zgodzić się na szkolenie.

Kilkanaście godzin później, Potter siedział w swoim pokoju czekając na nieznajomego. Do wyznaczonej godziny brakowało jakiś 5 minut, a chłopak był zbyt zaciekawiony aby siedzieć w spokoju. Co chwila zerkał na zegarek, albo robił parę kółek po pokoju. Równo o dwudziestej trzeciej w pokoju pojawił się zakapturzony człowiek.

–Gotowy? - spytał nie siląc się na taką grzeczność jak powitanie.

–Tak, ale mam pytania. – powiedział Harry – Pierwsze: ile trwa szkolenie, drugie: jak wytłumaczę zniknięcie?

–Szkolenie trwa do dwóch lat, jakby ktoś pytał to powiesz , że byłeś na wakacjach. A odpowiadając na pytanie, które zaraz byś zadał – powiedział nieznajomy unosząc rękę, gdy widział, że chłopak otwiera usta by zadać pytanie – znikniesz na jakieś 2 tygodnie. Więc możemy ruszać?

–Tak, a jak się w ogóle nazywasz, jeśli można wiedzieć? – zapytał czarnowłosy.

–Kylar. Nazywam się Kylar. – odpowiedział po czym chwycił Potter za ramię i się przeniósł ich w miejsce oddalone setki kilometrów od Surrey.


End file.
